Anyone Can Samba!
by Celicam
Summary: Luiz, a small dog, wanting to find his place in life. He finds some friends that hope to help him realize his true potential. Will Luiz ever find his place and feel the Rhythm? Read and find out!
1. Samba Puppy

A small crate was on the side of the road, with a cardboard sign net to it. It was very soggy, due to the recent storm. In Rio, the storms always came in downpours. The street this box was located on was littered with similar boxes, all empty. The box with the cardboard sign, Which read "Free Puppies" was almost empty. The poor pup inside was scared, and alone. Given to the streets, like a flea to a dog. The little pup was shivering, as the recent rain drained away his warmth, even with his fur. All his brothers and sisters had been taken by willing owners, yet he was the last. The young pup had no clue what to do. The crate was too high to jump, so he had no way out on his own.

He suddenly heard footsteps, and began to become excited. He barked weakly, hoping someone would notice him. But the footsteps went and passed. The pup looked up into the sky, and saw a beautiful pink hue. He realized it was almost dark. The pup softly whimpered, and ran around in a circle. He then gently lay himself on the cold floor of the crate for another night of soggy sleeping. As he slept however, a man approached the box. He was a small man, and had black hair, and green eyes. He was tan, well, as tan as anyone in Rio. This man, by the name Joseph, looked into the crate and saw the small cold pup.

The pup looked scared, even as he slept, and he had a feeling of sympathy for the poor pup. He picked up the pup carefully, noticing he was only a few weeks old. The pup woke up gently in his hands and got up and barked. Wagging his stubby tail as well. "Well my friend. I am Joseph." He said with a calm demeanor. "And seeing as you have no name, how about I call you Luiz?" said Joseph. The Pup jumped around and barked. He seemed to be happy with his new name. "Well my friend, let me take you to where I live hm?" Luiz barked again, this time with a little drool coming out. Joseph took the small pup away from the crate, and headed towards home. _Who knew walking from my job could be so eventful_ thought Joseph.

The next few months were filled with fun and enjoyment. Joseph learned about Luiz, through the way he acted, and Luiz learned more about being a pet. He loved it, free food, love and affection, and a warm place to call his own. He even learned what his owner did for a living, fixing various equipment for construction crews. Usually he was on site for most of the day, which let Luiz to be free during the day, and to welcome his master at night. Luiz learned that humans don't like it when you tear up there house, so Luiz stopped doing that after a few talkings from his master.

One day, during one of Josephs rare days off, he brought out a strange machine. Luiz looked at him questioningly, wondering what the device was. "Listen to this" said Joseph, and he turned a knob on the machine, and music came out. Luiz had heard music from the TV before, but this was something else. Luiz couldn't explain it, but he felt jumpy, and jumped all around. Joseph laughed at his dog saying "I see you like samba eh?" Luiz had no clue what Samba was, but he wanted to know more. Unfortunately, he could not communicate this to his owner, so he shrugged and kept on jumping. Every day, before his owner left, Joseph would turn on the Radio, on the Samba station that Luiz loved. Luiz couldn't explain it, but he liked it, and wanted more.


	2. Bird Samba

**Hey everyone, here's chapter 2. Don't start expecting daily updates either, this is just because I have an excellent chapter in mind. Hope you all enjoy and please leave a review. Thanks :D Also the song was copy pasted, with a bit of edits. I left who was singing what, because I love this song. Also I do NOT own that song, belongs to Fox and whoever else owns Rio.**

Luiz continued this routine for a few weeks, just jumping along to the music called "Samba". He didn't have rhythm to it, but he didn't mind. One day, while his owner left for work, he noticed that Joseph had left the door slightly ajar. He slowly opened the door. He'd never been outside the apartment much, but he didn't mind much until now. He went out the door, and saw a hallway with 2-3 doors platered in, along with some stairs to the left going down, and some stairs to the right going up. He knew going up wouldn't help much, so he took the stairs downwards. Luiz was careful not to slip in his own drool, knowing it would lead to a nasty fall. He got down, and noticed he was in a garage.

_This must be where Joseph does some of his work _thought Luiz as he looked around. He'd heard banging around down here before, but never thought to check it out. Down in the garage there was lots of equipment. A buzz saw (which had a switch on the wall), a clamp of sorts, and a few other mechanical devices. _Maybe this is where he fixes the equipment _ thought Luiz. He also noticed the door from the garage was also ajar. Now, Luiz while curious, was also apprehensive. He'd never been outside this building much, besides a few walks with Joseph. So he simply stood around in the garage, and looked at the various devices.

However, curiosity got the better of him, and he went towards the door slowly. As soon as he popped his head out, he heard a _ting ting _of a bell, and immediately retreated. As he looked through the door from the inside, he saw it was a trolley. Instinct took over, and he launched himself toward the trolley, barely missing it. He recovered, and took off after the trolley. He chased it for about a minute and caught up with it. Then he jumped on, hoping to hitch a ride somewhere. While on the trolley, he sat down in a seat. (Much to the amusement of the humans on board.) He sat there taking in the sites he hadn't seen before. Rio was such a lovely city. He never noticed it before, but from the trolly's view he saw a lot more than outside his apartment window.

As he sat, he heard a rhythm going. A nice Samba rhythm. Before Luiz knew it, he was jumping around the trolley, making the Humans on board laugh (And made some nervous). Luiz jumped so much, he hardly noticed that he jumped off the trolley. After a few minutes of dancing, he realized he wasn't on the trolly, and wondered when it'd next be there. After that thought, he got distracted, trying to find the source of the Samba. He followed it around some alleyways, judging whether the sound got closer or not. He eventually found out where it was coming from. A small tent, between an alley, with a funky smell. Drawn by the music, he poked his head in the tent flap. Luiz's mouth dropped and he said "Whoa dog..." in a whisper.

There were birds. Dozens of them. Usually, Luiz's instinct told him to chase after them, but the music suppressed this need. The main attraction was a small fat bird, with a red head, and a small yellow canary. They seemed to keep the beat up all the time. The small Fat bird said "Alright ya'll we gonna sing a club favorite, I don't know if ya'll heard of it. A lil ol' song called "Hot Wings" " at the sound of this, the crowd of birds went into an uproar. Luiz heard the small Canary beat on some big Samba drums(As Luiz called them). Then the small yellow canary said "Party in the Ipanema..." and they began there song.

_Nico: I wanna party_

_I wanna sambaI wanna party_

_I wanna samba  
>I wanna party<em>

_And live my life (my life)_

_I wanna party (party)_

_And fly_

Luiz loved this song, and started taping his fooot to the beat.

_Imma fly, fly just like a bird(But you are a bird!)_

_Oh yeah, you're right,So let me fly just like a rocket, then (ok)_

_Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen (hey)_

_Cause once we started, baby, ain't no ain't no stoppin' then (hey)  
>Cause I just want to live my life and party (hey)<em>

_All I want is to be free, and rock my body (ok)_

_Been around the world and I wanna live my life_

_In Rio _

_Cause in Rio_

_In Rio, I realize_

_I wanna party (party)_

_I wanna samba (party)  
>I wanna party (party)<em>

_And fly_

_Pedro: I'm that samba, samba_

_Master, master, master_

_Master, master  
>Push out sound from my ghetto blaster, blaster,<em>

_Blaster, blaster, blaster  
>You dance fast,But I dance faster, faster, faster<em>

_Faster, faster  
>You're too slow<em>

_You need to catch up_

_Both: You can dance, and dance, but I…_

_Nico: I wanna party (party)_

_I wanna samba (party)_

_I wanna party (party)_

_I wanna samba (party)  
>I wanna party (party)<em>

_And live my life (live my life)_

_I wanna party (party)_

What happened next wasn't exactly Luiz's plan. Everyone hadn't noticed him because they'd been to caught up in the music. At the ending of the next verse Luiz yelled "_**And FLY!**_" and jumped into the crowd. He landed on a few birds, which he promptly got off and apologized for. The entire crowd of birds looks at him in shock. Then in his arrogance poor Luiz innocently said "What I'd do guys?" After a few seconds the shock wore off. Birds started screaming, and trying to run away. Some even cried "Mue Deus". A few attacked Luiz, but barely scratched them. After the crowd panicked, Luiz backed out of the tent as fast as he could. "I didn't do nothing wrong guys! Honestly!" But the birds that followed him shooed him off. Luckily, the trolly that dropped him off was going by again. He quickly hopped back on, hoping to get away from the mess he created.

After Luiz got home, he felt very sad. The song at that club was far better than any on the radio. He knew if he tried to go back he'd just make a bad mess worse. So Luiz resigned himself to his apartment for the rest of his week. Even his owner noticed his dogs slight depression. "Why do you feel so bad Luiz? You got a nice home to yourself, and all the Samba you could want!" He'd tell his dog, but it never cheered him up much. He wanted bird Samba (Which is what he called the music he'd heard at that club), and only birds could create that great rhythm. He even tried searching the radio, but it was all in vain. Luiz, too afraid to visit the bird club again, resigned himself to dancing to radio Samba, with less enthusiasm.

**Poor Luiz, all alone in his quest for the best Samba. But don't worry it won't remain that way for long. Expect next chapter in the next few days.**


	3. A new Amigo and Carnaval

** Ok So next chapter. I know what your thinking "Another chapter already?" But I have to keep pumping out the chapters or I won't become motivated =0 It might be easier if some of you silent viewers reviewed more, so far only The Feather of Pepa has reviewed, and although I value is reviews, I'd like some more. Thanks and enjoy!**

Luiz's depression didn't last long. He was easily distracted, and soon found other things to do. Though he never forgot that Bird Samba he heard at that bird club. Eventually, he got used to dancing to radio samba again, and enjoying it. Sometimes, when he felt like it, he'd even dance on the roof of his building. It was easy, ever since he figured out that he could keep the door open with a few sticks. The door to the apartment was very delicate, and even an unnoticeable stick in the door would keep it open after his masters leaving.

Although he could keep the door open now, he never went out the front door much...The embarrassment at the club had made sure of that. However, on the roof he felt safe to dance, without breaking something in his owners apartment. He'd usually bring the radio up there, and dance to that, but rarely, on occasion, he'd remember bird samba. And like a recorder, play the music in his mind, and he'd dance to that. To any onlooker, he'd look like a dog jumping for no reason. But not many buildings overlooked his own, so this didn't happen often. It was during one of his sessions of dancing to Bird Samba, that he heard a voice.

"Muito bom, meu amigo!" Said a voice. Luiz stumbled back, as he was in mid-jump. He looked around, and saw a toucan, perched on the the roof's edge (He didn't know which type, he wasn't familiar with specific bird names). "Who a-are you?" Asked Luiz, still nervous about birds. He didn't wanna be recognized by any birds from the club. "I am someone who see's you like to dance! Sadly, I hear no music to which you move." And it was true. Raphael heard nothing, while this dog jumped around. "The music, is something I listen to in my head." Said Luiz defensively. "_Ay Carumba_" thought Raphael " _The first dog I see dancing, and he's loco!_" "Why don't you listen to some music on the radio?" Suggested Raphael. Surely some music was better than none.

"Nah.." said Luiz. "The music I'm thinking of is..uh..specific." said Luiz, not wanting to state that it was another species music, and not the humans. "Just tell me the tune. Any song, and I'm sure to know it." said Raphael, thinking perhaps he could help the the dog in his dilemma. "_I bet you would know it._" thought Luiz, thinking about what happened at the club. "Nah, I can't think of the tune now...you messed me up." Luiz said, lying his way out. "Well," started the toucan "If you can remember it, give me a shout. My name is Raphael by the way. What is yours?" Luiz pawed at the ground nervously, unsure whether to bolt or do something else. In the end, he settled for the truth. "My name is Luiz." he said , a bit hesitant. "Well Luiz, I'll make sure to check up on you, to see if you remember." Luiz nodded in agreement. "Adios Amigo" said Raphael, as he flew off. " "Adios" said the bulldog, somewhat loudly. As Raphael flew off, he thought about something "_I know I've seen that dog somewhere before..._"

And so began the flighty relationship between Luiz and Raphael. Raphael would come by every few days, to check to see if he remembered. Luiz would always deny it, and they'd get into one conversation or another. Sometimes how it was to fly, or why dogs stick their heads out the windows of cars. ("It's the smells man, you can small **everything** when your heads outside them. And if you get lucky, you might swallow a bug!") One day, Raphael asked Luiz "So, you have any plans for Carnaval?" asked the toucan curiously. "What's Carnaval?" asked Luiz, never hearing of the fabled holiday. "Ay ,ay ,ay Mue deus, you have no clue what Carnaval is?" said Raphael, in a shocked voice. "Nope." said the dog, matter-of-factually. "You gotta be kidding me. Carnaval is the biggest celebration in the world!" said Raphael explaining. " It has food, parades, parties, good times, and _dancing_." said the toucan putting emphasis on dancing. "That sounds awesome! When is it?" "In a few days. People wear costumes and stuff, and birds get together party likes there's no tomorrow, which some forget there is." Said Raphael with a chuckle at the last part.

"Well I don't know Raffy, my owner doesn't like it much when I leave the apartment building. Maybe I should just stay home." said Luiz, with a sad look. " No worries Amigo, your owner won't miss you for one night! Heck, you might be back before he is, knowing humans." said the toucan. "But where would I go Raffy? I don't know many dogs, and I can't just mess with humans all night." said Luiz. "Well, why not come with me? I know of a club where we can party till the Macaws come home." said Raphael. Luiz looked nervous. He didn't want to go to another bird club, and get the same reaction. "Don't most birds got something against dogs?" asked Luiz inquisitively, wondering if there was a reason for the birds kicking him out of their club.

"Eh, birds and dogs don't really mix. The viscous teeth, and there deadly nature makes us a bit scared of them. But don't worry, once they know your with me, they'll be okay with it!" said Raphael assuringly. "_So thats why they kicked me out!_" thought Luiz. "_But now that he had Raphael was here, he could explain that he wasn't there to rip there throats out!_" "Aight man, I'm down with that." said Luiz calmly. "Great! Little unknown fact, I was nervous talking to you at first. You seemed like a viscous dog to me!" said Raphael with a laugh. "But now that I know you, you've become a great friend!" Luiz smiled at this, and said "Well then, I'll see you at Carnaval then!" said Luiz. "See you at Carnaval!" shouted Raphael as he flew off into the night.

**There you go, chapter 3! Sorry if it's a tad rushed, with the skips ahead and such. Raphael and Luiz are great friends now! But Raffy still doesn't know that Luiz crashed the club. But hey, what are the chance that it's the same club? Right? RIGHT? Also, there will be conflict withing the next chapter. So all does not go smooth for Raffy and Luiz (Even if Luiz tells Raffy his secret). And also blame Feather of Pepa, who updated, since I read his fanfics, and it was one of my favorites. Thanks feather, you made this Fanfic be uploaded 20-30 mins longer xD**


	4. Party at The Branch

**Hello everyone, I'm back and in action! I'm still a bit sad that no one else has reviewed, but hopefully Pepa will keep me going...Anyways, get ready for drama, action, and Carnaval! Ok maybe some of that, but not in copious amounts :P Enjoy!**

"_Carnaval...That magical time of year, when anything can happen._"thought Raphael, as he flew towards his furry friend. He had been happy to take Luiz to the club he usually hung around during Carnaval. It was hoppin', poppin', and sizzlin' like bacon grease. The Branch usually was up-beat and a place ladies frequented. Raphael was a lady-killer, and could sway any Toucan he desired there. But he had his eye for only one...

"Hey Raffy, what's up? Ready for Carnaval?" said Luiz, interrupting Raphael's thoughts, as he approached the roof. "Yes Meu Amigo, the real question is are you ready to party?" Luiz nodded, as he danced around. Raphael laughed and Luiz said "I'm all pumped up brother!" said Luiz excitedly. Though he was fairly nervous on the inside. Nervous about another Bird Club, and there reaction. But he trusted his friend, Raphael, to smooth over his relations with the birds. Raphael always seemed to know what to say. Raphael looked around for something. Luiz looked at him questioningly.

"What you looking for Raffy?" "Well, Meu Amigo, I'm looking for a quick way to the club where we're going...I'm hoping there's an easier route than you just walking." said Raphael, quickly flying up. He looked around for anything that could make the trip easier. He quickly spotted a rail near Luiz's apartment complex, and noticed a trolley coming.

"Hey Luiz, quick get downstairs and take the trolley!" said Raphael diving down quickly. Luiz hesitated for a moment, then rushed downstairs. He ran as fast as his legs could take him. He was a tad late, and had to catch up a bit. He was able to jump on, just barely. Some regulars remembered the dog from last time and smiled. Raphael landed on the roof of the trolley, and looked down into the seats to see Luiz. He smiled, and took a break on the trolley car. Luiz was slightly more nervous, hoping that that Raffy wasn't taking him where he thought he was. All he needed was another encounter of the bad bird kind. Luck, unfortunately, wasn't Luiz's specialty.

Luiz again heard the upbeat music, and looked apprehensive. He had to tell Raffy something, or else he'd make the mistake of taking him to the club he crashed. As the music got closer, Luiz got excruciatingly nervous. As Raphael jumped down, he motioned for Luiz to follow. Luiz jumped on a box and then to the ground. He followed Raphael, who was walking for Luiz's sake. "_Well, it's now or never..._" thought Luiz, and he spoke up.

"Raffy, I kinda need to explain something." said Luiz. "Oh, what is it?" said Raphael, slight concern in his voice. "Yeah, well, I think I've kinda been here before." said Luiz guilty. "One day I went explorin' and came to the club. As soon as I popped in though, everyone freaked out, and tried to get out." said Luiz, who looked extremely guilt ridden. "Oh Meu Amigo, why did you not stay, and try to explain yourself?" said Raphael, who knew this would need a bit more delicacy now, to get him in the club. "I tried man, but some birds attacked me, and shooed me away, before I could have a chance to do anything." said Luiz. "And I wanted to come back, but I was afraid ya know? The music was so awesome..." said Luiz dreamily.

"Wait.." said Raphael. "You're the one who crashed The Branch? Nico and Pedro said some giant, huge dog, the size of a Doberman," Raphael put his wings as far out as possible, to imply the size. "Attacked the club, but everyone got away..." Raphael started to laughed. "You're the bloodthirsty Doberman? Your not even close! They said..." Raphael paused between his laughter as he spoke. "That he could eat 5 birds in his mouth, had he gotten hungry!" As Raphael's laughing settled, he noticed Luiz looked down in the dumps. "Hey Amigo, don't worry! Nico and Pedro have a habit of exaggeration. Besides, I'm here this time, and I can explain everything. And if any bird tries to mess with you..." Raphael went into a fighting stance, and threw a few punches. "I'll take 'em out!" said Raphael. Luiz looked at Raffy and chuckled. "Aight man, I'm trusting you." said Luiz happily. "But, I prolly could rip yours and any birds throat's out. All of them." said Luiz seriously. Raphael looked at him nervously, and it was Luiz's time to laugh. "Ah man, I'm just messin' with you! You know I wouldn't do that...maybe." At the last word,said in a serious tone, Raphael and Luiz laughed together.

They made there way to The Branch entrance. "Hey Raffy, whats the name of this club?" said Luiz, realizing that he had no clue. "Oh, it's _The Branch_." said Raphael with a bit of fines. "Any bird, that's any bird will be here during Carnaval." said Raphael in a cheerful tone. They walked towards the flap. Raphael stood in front of the flap, and turned around. "Meu Amgio, perhaps its best if I announce you to the crowd, so this time they won't flee in terror." said Raphael with a slight smile. Luiz nodded. "Alright Raffy, do what you gots to do." Raphael thought to himself "_Showtime._" as he walked through the flap.

"Alright Meu Amigo's , I have an announcement to make!" said Raphael. "Who died and made you King of Carnaval?" said a voice, hidden somewhere in the crowd. Raphael sighed and rolled his eyes. He knew that voice, and it wasn't a pleasant one. "Jakov, I may not be king, but I can have a voice too you know..." said Raphael. Jakov came into the light, to confront his enemy. He was a Toco Toucan too, but was very different from Raphael. He had slightly darker feathers, and a darker colored beak. He also radiated a malevolent atmosphere, which contradicted Raphael's own friendly atmosphere. "I'm King, and yet people treat you like you won the title last year. Why is that?" said Jakov in a mean voice. "Maybe it's because I do not intimidate everyone I meet." said Raphael, in a mocking tone. He quickly moved past Jakov. "Anyways, I have a new friend I'd like to introduce to you. He love's Samba as much as us. And we love Samba right?" said Raphael, and the crowd exploded into a shout of agreement. "Well, just accept him as he is, and he won't bother any of you. Unless, of course, you wish to befriend him. In which case, you may actually like him. So without further delay, here is Luiz."

Luiz came in through the flap. Many gasps were heard as Luiz entered. Many were whispering, most likely commenting on how familiar the dog looked. Luiz walked forward and said "Um, hello." he said, plainly nervous. Raphael quickly came to his aid. "Do not worry Meu Amigo's. He may not be a bird, but he can sure Samba like one. So lets get a beat going!" And with that a beat kicked up, and despite the pitbull, the birds we're able to keep the party going. "Luiz, I need to go speak with some friends. You just relax, and do what you do best okay?" Luiz nodded, and started dancing with a ferocity Raphael hadn't seen before. He really loved this type of Samba, like no other apparently. Flying, looking back, he made his way backstage.

"Nico and Pedro, you got some explaining to do!" said Raphael in a strict voice. "What'd we do?" said Pedro, turning around. He was rehearsing with Nico. They were preparing to do a fan favorite, as was the usual. "Well, for one Pedro, Remember when that "Doberman" attacked?" said Raphael, putting air quotes on doberman. "Oh yeah man, it was horrible! He was gonna kill all of us!" said Pedro dramatically. "Yeah, and I swear he could fit 5 birds-" "In his mouth, I know." Said Raphael, finishing Nico's sentence. "You know, I met the **actual** dog that crashed the party." said Raphael. "And he isn't a doberman. Heck, he isn't even lethal." said Raphael. "Yeah right. I saw the blood lust in his eyes!" Pedro said, opening up his eyes wide, as if to put emphasis on this statement. "Oh really?" said the Toucan sarcastically. "Because he is dancing the club right now." "**WHAT!" **said Nico and Pedro at the same time, while rushing to clutch to each other. "Why'd you bring that maniac dog in, he's gonna kill us!" said Pedro. Raphael motioned for them to follow them, and they did hesitantly. He pulled back a flap to reveal the dance floor, and Luiz in the middle, the crowd cheering him on. He was jumping, rolling, and doing all sorts of dance moves. The crowd was eating him up. "Your right, he definitely looks like a Doberman, that can fit 5 birds in his mouth, and has blood lust in his eye's, now that I think about it." said Raphael, in a sarcastic tone. Both Pedro and Nico had they're mouths open.

Raphael shut them, and said to them. "Ever hear the expression, 'Never judge a book by it's cover'?" said the Toucan. "Man, I guess we just kinda freaked out eh Nico?" said Pedro chuckling. "Yeah, man." said Nico, as he continued to watch the pitbull. " Man, that dog has some moves!" said Nico excitedly. "Yeah.." said Pedro also amazed. "How much awesome you think his moves will get, when we play him a song?" said Nico, unsure if that was possible. "I don't know, but I can't wait to find out!" said Pedro. They started up the beat for Hot Wings, but before they sang, Pedro said "This is for our furry dance machine. You go Dog!"

**There you go, Chapter 4! Much less conflict than originally intended, and for that I am sorry. I at least added my first OC. Jakov is a jerk, if you didn't know. I'll add more conflict in the next Chapter I promise. Also, I apologize for the long chapter, I was considering cutting this chapter into two, but I wanted to fit a lot of story in this chapter. Hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for next chapter. And please leave a review. :D Also w00t for Nico and Pedro!**


	5. Trouble at The Branch

** Well, Im very sad, because Feather of Pepa's new Chapter in Two Sets of Eyes (Chp 16). In order to bring a little happiness to the rest of my night, I'm going to publish this new chapter today. SO enough sadness, are you ready to party some more! Well too bad, because a certain OC King of Carnaval is going to be a jerk. Ah well, can't win them all can you? Anyways enjoy!**

Luiz was the happiest he had been in his life. He had just danced like no dog ever had. And best of all he was making new friends (Even if they were birds..), and Luiz had become quite the eye-catcher. He also caught the eyes of a certain Duo, who were very impressed. As Luiz sat down to relax after all the dancing he had done, the two performers flew up to him.

"Man dog, you literally were hoppin'" said Pedro. "Yeah man, you dance better than most birds here! And that's not a compliment I use for everyone." said Nico, fanning his Bottle cap on himself. "Hey dog, what you call yourself?" said Pedro, inquiringly. "Oh, uh, My name's Luiz. And also, I gotta say guys, you can turn out some wicked beats! What's ya'lls name?" said Luiz. "Oh, I'm sorry, Let me introduce myself. I am the one, and only Pedro!" said Pedro, flapping his wings, to show his importance. "And I am the suave and calm Nico. The one who keeps that guy in check." said Nico, with a chuckle as Pedro flew over the crowd. He always had a big ego. "By the way, sorry about crashing the Club the first time I got here." said Luiz, a bit sad. "It's alright, Dog. Just scared us a bit, thats all! You looked like a homicidal manic to me!" said Nico with a chuckle. Luiz looked around and chuckled. He wondered if Raphael was having as much fun as him!

* * *

><p>A hard talon slammed into Raphael's body. "OW" said the Toucan, as he was shoved to the floor. "Stealing my spotlight, just like always, eh Raphael?" said the mean voice of Jakov. "I wasn't stealing your spotlight, you Loco Toco!" protested Raphael. He was just on his way back to the dance floor. He had to get out for a sec, in some fresh air. The Branch was fun, but sometimes you needed a break. "Admit it "Raffy", ever since I've become King of Carnaval, you've been jealous!" said Jakov, with apparent venom in his voice. "Look Jakov, I'm not jealous. I just have an attractive personality." said the Toucan with a small smile. "And you brought a dog to MY Club?" said Jakov, growing angrier by the minute. "Not your Club Amigo, it's everyone's club. Even if they're not birds." said Raphael defending his decision. "It's been MY club since I became the King of Carnaval! You know the rules! King of Carnaval, makes the decisions for The Branch. Been that way, since the founding if the Club!" said Jakov, confident. "The rules also say, don't make selfish decisions, and you've been the most selfish King of Carnaval ever!" said Raphael, very annoyed. "Well, I say that's an idiotic rule, that only idiotic birds follow!" said Jakov, in a declarative voice. "Well Amgio, if you say so. But I'm guessing the rule to scare people into voting for you, thanks to your gang, is legal, right?" said Raphael sarcastically. "That's it you stupid bird! We're settling this right now, Asa com asa!"<p>

A voice from behind. "Hey, leave him alone Jakov, he didn't do anything." said a soft voice. Jakov turned around to see his girl, Eva. "Babe, you don't understand...He insulted me, and my position! He needs to learn a lesson..." said Jakov, not as confident as before. "Hey, if you beat up all the people who talked about you, you wouldn't have anyone to boss." said Eva, in a soft voice. "Hmph." said Jakov. "But-" "No, no but's. No go inside and do your King of Carnval thing." said Eva. Jakov flew away, hesitantly. "Well, I must thank you again Eva. You were quite the woman!" said Raphael. "Yeah, I can usually calm him down.." said Eva, who's voice had shifted from a stern voice to a soft quiet one. "Why do you stay with him Eva, you know he's bad news..." said Raphael concern in his voice. "You know perfectly why Raphael." said Eva, sounding nervous. Raphael knew. Jakov was a jerk, but he'd never harm or disrespect women. However, if said women broke his heart, he took it very personally. The last 3 birds that left him, didn't get away without stitches, or a serious beating. All of them had to be taken care of in the Aviary center. Jakov always had his gang do it though. After becoming King of Carnaval a few years ago, he'd gathered a loyal following, that's bullied anyone trying to take his title. They also took care of his dirty work, including beating up women, so he wouldn't have to. Whether he was afraid to, or simply didn't want to get his hands dirty, is anyone's guess.

"One day, I will find a way out for you. You don't deserve this..." said Raphael, concern, and a possible hint of affection in his voice. Eva chuckled grimly. "The only way that will happen, is if you become King of Carnaval." said Eva glumly. "Goodbye Raphael." she said softly, and pecked him on the cheek. Raphael stood there holding his cheek. He couldn't describe his feelings for her. They were immensely big, and that's as detailed as he liked to go.

* * *

><p>"Raffy, where you been?" said Luiz, chilling near a corner. "Ah, you know, just out for some fresh air." said Rapahel, a bit sad sounding. "What's up man, something wrong?" said Luiz concerned. "Nah Luiz, just some personal stuff you know?" said Raphael, obviously not wanting to dip into the conversation anymore. Luiz put his head down "Um Raffy, think it might be time I'm headin' home. I have no clue when Joseph will be back, and he might be worried if I'm not home when he get's there." said Luiz, depressed. "Alright Amigo, we can head out right now." said Raphael, in an even tone. Luiz's head picked up for a second and a smile appeared on his face. "Wait a sec Raf, I gotta say bye!" said Luiz, as he jumped back into the flap. "Later everyone, and Pedro, keep the beats funky!" said Luiz shaking his tail a bit. "Aight man, the crowd loved ya, try to get back here ASAP aight?" said Pedro, from on-stage. Luiz nodded and headed back outside to Raffy. "Well seems you made some new friends!" said Raphael picking up his sad tone to a happy one. "Remember Luiz, good friends are like good Samba! You don't find it with this..." said Raphael pointing to the dogs head, "You find it in here." he said pointing to the dog's throat. "Or wherever you dog's have your heart, I don't know at all!" said Raphael, wile Luiz laughed. "Actually right here's about appropriate." said Luiz, standing on his hind legs, trying to point to his chest. He was very balanced on two feet, for a dog.<p>

Then a shadow appeared from an Alleyway, and hit Luiz right in the stomach. He stumbled backwards, falling on his back. "Well, if it isn't the precious Raphael, and his faithful Samba pup!" said a deep voice. "Uh-oh." said Raphael. And Uh-oh was right. Raphael recognized that voice as one of Jakov's nastiest follower. Randor. "So Randor, what are you doing, on a lovely night such as this?" asked Raphael, very nervous and meekly. Luiz had never heard Raphael so afraid. "What's wrong Raffy, something up?" said Raphael. "Oh nothing, unless you consider being beaten to a pulp something up..." said Raphael. And he meant it. "Well how about Mr. Tough Bird, can show himself then?" said Luiz said defensively. "Well, if you insist..." said the bird. Randor stepped from the shadows. Luiz looked in shock, as he stared at a completely black Hawk. "Woah..." said Luiz. He'd never seen a bird this big. Much bigger than him... "Well, how do you look?" said Randor sarcastically. "Well, I know I'm not much of a looker, but I sure do make up for it." said the bird menacingly. Luiz heard a piercing shriek as the Hawk screamed, as they both flinched. "Good, I love it when they fear me!"said Randor chuckling. Luiz whispered "Hey Raffy, got a plan?" "No, mine was pretty much to run away screaming..." said Raphael, a bit sarcastically. "Well, I need you to tackle him." said Luiz. "You Loco Amigo? I can't take him on, he's a hawk!" said Raphael impatient. "Just get him on the ground Raffy, I'll do the rest." said Luiz.

As this quick exchange took place, Randor was flying around menacingly. He noticed his prey not fearing him anymore. He'd scare them a bit more now. Then the real fun would begin...Jakov was very specific. As close to death as possible, and if death occurs, no loss. "Well, I'll say I tried.." said Randor to himself, a wicked smile on his face. He went down to swoop over there heads. But this time, a surprise met him. As he was beginning his swoop, Raphael flew into the air towards him. Stunned by this sudden attack, he was tackled to the ground. Usually his prey knew better than to attack him...This time, Randor decided saving this Toucan's and Dog's life was worthless, and killing them seemed the only option in his demented mind. Suddenly the toucan lifted off of him. As he struggled to get up, he felt pressure on his wings. Then he felt his talons seized up by what felt like the toucan. As Randor opened his eyes, he saw Sharp Teeth. That, and lots of drool. Then the dog barked, ferociously. Spit flied everywhere, and the noise scared the crap out of Randor (Almost literally). "You mess with me, OR my friends, and the next time we meet, will be the last time you meet anyone! Understood!" said Luiz, with such conviction he scared himself a bit. "Please please, just let me go!" Luiz looked at the strange bird. "Oh I'm letting go of you alright." he said, as he put his teeth around the bird, who'd gone limp with fear. Careful not to break the birds skin (As tempting as it was) he threw Randor into a chicken wire cage. Then the dog locked the cage ( it was one where you simply pushed the door hard enough to lock), and locked it. "Now I'd stay in there until one for your buddies finds you. And I'll know if you got out before then." he said with venom in his voice. The bird just sat there, stupefied. He'd never been outsmarted by prey, nor had he reacted with fear before. Luiz left the bird with a dumb expression on his face.

"That was amazing Amgio! You took care of him like it was nothing!" said Raphael, sincerely impressed. "Nah, man, I was just trying to protect you man!" said Luiz, still buzzed from the attack. "The way you were talking, I thought you were gonna kill him right then and there! Good thing you didn't though. Jakov would have been even madder!" said Raphael. "Jakov? That the guy who sent that bird?" asked Luiz. "Yeah, he was sending Randor to 'Take Care of us' if you catch my drift." said Raphael. "But you actually beat him! Sure you scared me as well, but no one has ever beaten Randor, except Jakov, and that's because he used his gang to beat him up." said Raphael. "Yeah, I kinda just let instinct take over. It took everything in my power not to rip his throat out though...I wouldn't let my instincts do that..." said Luiz, a bit ashamed. "Well, what matters, is you were thinking with this." he said, pointing to his chest. "And not this." he said pointing to his brain. Luiz looked at his Toucan friend. "You always have to be so deep man?" said Luiz. And both of them burst out laughing. "Yeah, I kind of do!"

**Well there you have it! Chapter 5! Now I intended something entirely else for this scene. But my writing fingers took over, and molded it according to there own whims...Why was I cursed with such devilishly clever hands? T_T This scene was suppose to be sadder than this, but I guess my hands had to counteract Feather of Pepa's scene of sadness with action, adventure, and happiness(Besides the whole Eva thing). Well, I can say this wasn't rushed, and that this is probably one of my longest chapters. Hope you enjoyed. Feel free to review (Or just read silently...T_T) Also, Luiz's life isn't all rainbow and sunshine...I need to make him less cool now, just to compensate for his awesomeness...Or you guys decide! More emotional, or more action? Tell me in the review!**


	6. Crashing and Ideas

** Hello again everyone! Some unfortunate news everyone, will be updating very slowly, but not to the point of inactivity, luckily, just slowed down. I'll still keep in touch with the stories I watch, but my own story shall be a bit hampered. Also, I'm considering a fanficition about the the 2014 World Cup. Same as the director of Rio (Whom wants Rio 2 to tie into the world cup) I myself would like to do a fanfiction about it. Curiously enough, the Finals do indeed take Place in Rio de Janeiro, so no worries there. Another story I'm considering also a vacation story, though that's much more vague and less detailed atm. Until then I present you with the next chapter!**

"Come on Meu Amigo, just for a week or two!" pleaded Raphael. "I'm serious Raffy, you could get in some serious spit with my owner." retorted Luiz. "Hey, you got me into this mess Luiz, and I need you right now. Amigos till the end." said the toucan. "Raffy, I don't have a clue about this. Why don't you go back to your own place?" said Luiz, unsure about Raphael's plan. "Look, like I said, my place is being watched. The second I go in there BOOM, I'm dead or slightly maimed..." said Raffy, holding up a limp looking wing. "But Raffy, you'd be pretty bored if you cooped up in my place all day." protested Luiz, but weakening in argument. "Come on Luiz, you owe me..." said Raphael. That indeed, was Raffy's last argument, but his face made him look like he could go on for hours. "Well...Aight, you can crash at my place. But you cant let my owner Joseph know, he might take you as a shock." said Luiz, relenting. _Yes! _Thought Raphael. _ Finally, a place to crash while Jakov's cronies are looking for me..._

Luiz and Raphael bonded very much over the next few days. Raphael learned that Humans are very neat, clean creatures (Or perhaps it was Josephs cleanliness.). He also learned that Luiz was easily distracted. "My goodness, Amigo, how do you keep your mind on one thing?" asked Raphael one day, when, in the middle of dancing began chasing his tail. "Well, Raffy, it's easy. If I'm passionate about something, I'll keep my mind focused." said Luiz, in a level voice. It made sense to him, and to an extent, to Raphael. At The Branch, he'd focus on Fun and Friends(An easy task). When saving Raphael, he focused on saving there butts. But, when something was boring, or just when he felt like it, he'd be distracted. "Well, my friend, it's all the same to me! I'm a bird, so I usually just focus on flying and rhythm. And , of course, Partying!" said Raphael, who jumped off the counter and flew into the air.

Luiz, was very pleased with Raphael, whom kept him company, much in the same way as the rooftop. However, Raphael had made some mistakes. Luiz and himself had to clean several messes, when the bird didn't get outside in time to do his "Business". Luiz was slightly peeved, but cleaned up the mess, as to not draw any suspicion. Raphael hid several places Raphael hid, when Joseph was home. Cupboards, under the bed, under the couch, he even went behind the TV, when Joseph walked in suddenly. Although Raphael, being a bird, soon hated the cooped up feeling of the apartment. "AY AY AY, I hate being caged up!" said Raffy one day, letting his frustration out. "Hey, Raffy, maybe Jakov has forgotten you by now!" said Luiz sounding hopeful. "Meu Amigo, I doubt it. Jakov doesn't forget things easily, especially the tying up on of one of his best hit-men." said Raphael in a sad tone. "Wait, then how long will you be chillin' here?" said Luiz, curious. "Not sure Amigo, I need someone to talk to, see if things have cooled down..." said the Toco Toucan. "Why not Pedro and Nico? Those two seem tight with everyone, and someone's sure to know." said Luiz. Raphael, surprised by the intelligent answer. _He must be focused on something..._ thought the Toucan.

* * *

><p>"Tell me where he is!" said a "Loco" toucan, as even his highest advisers thought of him. "Sir, we can't find him, we've kept an eye on his hollow, watched all of his friends... There is no more we can do." said an unlucky Yellow Parakeet. Jakov looked at him ferociously..."Everything, Naker? Have you searched every Hollow, every Home in Rio, interrogated everyone he's so much as flew with?" With the heap of new questions, Naker stuttered "N-no, sir, w-we h-haven't." said the poor lieutenant. "Then I suggest you START! I want these morons found, as The King of Carnaval I declare that they MUST BE FOUND!" he sat in a room full of birds, all looking at him, with empty stares. "I will <strong>not <strong>tolerate my best hit-bird being reduced to a wreck, while they still roam the city, disrespecting MY AUTHORITY!" said Jakov. As the birds stared, Jakov became frustrated. "Well, don't just stand here, FIND THEM!" said Jakov in an angry voice. As the birds left the room, he was restless. He was too unfocused to notice the best in his group shaking there heads. They were saying things like "He's gone Loco Toco." or "He's the King of Crazyval now..." There had never been much popular support for Jakov, but he'd been tolerated. However, with this new abuse of powers, his support was an all time low. And, as if blinded by rage, he had no idea his reign was coming to an end.

* * *

><p>"Hey Raffy, we missed you!" said a familiar voice, of a certain Yellow bird. Nico and Pedro spotted Raphael in an apartment window. Raphael, who was looking depressed, cheered up immediately. "Hey Luiz, looks like we got some visitors!" said Raphael, accidentally sounding alarming. "Where, Where? I'll rip there throats out!" said Luiz, entering the bedroom, where Raphael was perched. Then seeing his two friends, revised his statement "Hey Amigo's, waz up?" he asked. "Yo Bird and Dog, I'm glad we found you first. Jakov's cronies been lookin' for you. Jakov has gone Loco Toco!" said Pedro, emphasizing Loco. "I thought he might..." said Raphael chuckling. "Anyways, he's sent everyone he can into the city, looking for you. He even checking others hollows." At this last bit Pedro related to him, he gasped. "Has he no decency?" asked Raphael. "Naw man, he even interrogated me and Nico, but what could we tell them? We knew you'd gone into hiding, after hearing that Jakov wanted you, dead or alive." said Pedro, dramatically. "We don't even know what you did. Jakov is too embarrassed or to full of himself to answer. And he's told his cronies not to tell anyone. Though there are some rumors..." "Whats the most common one?" asked Raphael, curious, with a spark in his eye. "Well, most of them believe you and Luiz took out his best Hit-bird, but.." as Nico was about to voice his doubts, he saw Luiz and Raphael smile and look at each other. "No way man, that hawk has talons sharper than knives! How did you cut him down to size?" Nico asked amazed. Raphael and Luiz recounted there story, and Pedro and Nico stood amazed. "Dang, Luiz, how you took down that bird was amazing! Now all we need is Jakov out of the picture, and you'd be home free!" said Pedro. "What do you mean? You said his cronies we're looking for us." asked Raphael. "Well, they aren't very motivated. Most of them agree that he's gone loco. A lot are quitting, not caring for the way he is obsessed with you two." said Pedro. "Well then..." began Raphael. "We have the beginnings of a plan."<p>

**And so it begins...Ironically, was watching Rio about halfway through writing this! So more inspiration for me! I love the ending song 3, and I'm definitely it me and my GF's song, when I get a GF (Which in the near future doesn't seem likely.) Also, I'm already brainstorming idea's for a sequel to this (Which will take place after the actual Movie). But right now, I hope you enjoy this. Also, tell me what you think about the World Cup idea at the top, as right now, I am loving this idea (Even though I have no actual plot...That and I am not very into football(And yes I'm an American calling Soccer Football, so sue me :P), so I don't know team favorites or anything, and if anyone has an idea about that that'd be nice) Thanks for Feather of Pepa, who has been reading and reviewing, which keeps me going.(I love some of his stories as well...Check them out 3)**


	7. Goodbye Loco Toco

**Well, I'm back! Sorry about the delay, been caught up in some things, and Demotivated, but efter some Feather of Pepa chapters, inspiration has come yet again, and I shall provide!**

Raphael stands near the tent flap. He mentally goes over the plan, and nods his head towards his friends. They nod in response, and the plan is set in motion. Raphael enters the tent flap, seemingly alone, and the club stands still. After a few short seconds, the Loco Toco, Jakov.

"So, finally decided to show your cowardly face, after a few weeks, eh Raphael?" said Jakov, almost ecstatic. "Well, it seems you lost my game of Hide and Seek, Jakov. You never found me, and I was getting bored, so I came back." said Raphael, in mocking tone. The smile disappeared from Jakov's face. He snapped his fingers. "Get him." he said, almost flatly. Not a move was made. No one moved a feather.

"I said GET HIM!" He yelled, angrily. He looked around, seeing to see if anyone was enforcing his order. Still no response. "You've gone crazy Jakov." said Naker, standing up to Jakov. "Why you puny little Parakeet...Do you know who I AM?" said Jakov, his voice angry, and rage filled. He raised his wing, to smack him. But as it was raised, someone grabbed it and yanked it back. Javok fell, and ,as he recovered, turned to see who had offended him. It was another of his generals.

"You too, Jaseph?" said Jakov, shell shocked. The Ruby Headed Macaw, nodded, with apparent conviction. At this, Jakov began listing each of his followers , looking in there directions. Asking each questioningly, and getting the same response. With each generals or followers response, his face becoming more dim. Hopelessness surrounded him, and many of the club members not part of his crew, just stared. Some thought it funny, and chuckled, but were silenced with the seriousness of the situation. As hie listed off the last of his followers, Naker spoke up, supposedly for all of them.

"You, have been King of Carnaval, for far too long Jakov. Your support was unpopular to begin with, but in the end you became tyrannical, authoritative, and a downright malicious. We want nothing more in supporting you. Leave this club, and never return." said Naker, saying what had been on all there minds. Jakov, still in a state of disbelief, stated bleakly. "Who died and made YOU King of Carnaval?" as if the title meant something without the support of his followers. "All your followers did. You're too messed up Jakov. The Power got into your head, and made you a Loco Toco." said Naker.

Jakov broke. He lunged forward, pinning Naker between his talons. "How DARE You betray me! The King of Carnaval!" said Jakov trying to choke him. Then Luiz entered in, and seeing this, barked loudly. Many birds were frightened by the sudden noise, and flew up. This conveniently allowed a quick path, towards the struggling Naker. He pounced on Jakov, his drooling mouth almost reaching Jakov's neck.

"You EVER come here and mess with Mue Amigos, I'll make sure I mess YOU UP!" said Luiz, with such conviction, it frightened even Raphael to an extent. Jakov, Broken, and with Power, could take no more. After Luiz got off of him, he bolted for the flap, and flew into the sky, rocketing away. "You'll pay for this...ALL OF YOU!" said Jakov as he flew off. Raphael replied smartly "Remind em to send you a check!"

As he left the club was still silent. Much were shocked as too what went down. Naker, although as shocked as the rest, spoke up. "I don't wanna end up like him. I could never handle power like that. So, therefore, I hand over the title of King of Carnaval, to the orchestrator of this event, to Raphael." Everyone turned to Raphael, whom smiled cheepishly. Then Raphael said "Well, as King of Carnaval, I mush issue a few rules. One, Every rule that the Loco Toco made, be erased. Two, No more voting for King of Carnaval, and the title shall be held by one person, until it seems it's time to change hands." At this many in the club gasped, fearing Raphael turning into another Loco Toco. "Relax Mue Amigo's, listen to the other rules. Three, The King of Carnaval, is not allowed to hold any powers, or make any rules, and is made King only for being the Best Party Bird, and greatest leader. And Four, Everyone Recognizes Luiz, as a friend, because without this none of this would be possible." At the third rule, everyone cheered, and at the fourth (For those that heard it) nodded, seeing it as appropriate. The room was silent. "That's all I got." said Raphael. The room still remained quiet.

"Well, what ya'll standing around for? Isn't this a club? Get the music pumping!" said Luiz, bringing the club up to it's usual rhythm. He began to dance around, and was very good at it, and he drew the attention of the crowd. As he was dancing, Pedro and Nico were cheering him on. While Raphael, stood in the back, at a table, to relax after the things that just happened.

"Well, look who's King of Carnaval." called an all too familiar voice. "Eva..." said Raphael, his breath taken away. "You did it Mue Amigo, you rescued me." said Eva, her lovely voice piercing the air. "Yeah, I guess I did..." said Raphael quiet for once. "Raphael, do you remember that song, the one that was playing, the night you were King of Carnaval before?" said Eva. He had the title once before, before Jakov took over. It was a small time he had the title, but it was a good time. "Yea, _The Girl from Ipanema_..." said Raphael dreamily. "That's the night when I knew." said Eva. "Knew what?" asked Raphael, knowing the answer. "That I loved you." said Eva, who pulled Raphael into a passionate kiss. It felt as if Raphael would fall into a beautiful pool of bliss and joy. Across the room, Pedro and Nico saw the kiss, and slowing the the chanting for Luiz, shouted something.

"Woohoohoo!" said Nico, while Pedro said "Get a hollow, you two hot wings!" At this, Luiz stopped dancing. He glanced at them. "And, of course, Raffy gets the girl. After all my hard work!" said Luiz, jokingly. Raphael chuckled and replied "Hey, you'll get your chance, one day Amigo. Plenty of dogs in the street." Luiz nodded and resumed with his dancing. He danced as if he'd never danced before. And the birds loved it.

**Well, was considering splitting this, but meh. Seems like this turned out well. I think, although Naker was a one off, I might do something more with him...Who knows. Also, shoutout to Feather of Pepa, who's stories are awesome, and whom I have hidden a reference in this last chapter for. He really did inspire me to write again today. This is not the last in the Adventures of Luiz, and I think my next story will be after the movie, and perhaps involve a love interest. Anyways, I hoped you like this story, you silent readers, and Feather of Pepa, and expect a new story in a few days. Until next time!**


End file.
